Chrono trigger A novelization
by Killja
Summary: A novelisation of the game, but not a line-by line rewrite. Some of the basic parts of the game are changed, and background story is added. Rated for mild violence/language.
1. 1: Millenium fairs, and broken arms

Chrono Trigger - Rewritten.  
  
Oh, yeah, I don't own CT, I don't own Square, I don't own anything, really.  
  
As you might notice, this would be my first story, and I'd rather stick to familiar territory *Big Grin*.  
  
This will not be a line - by line retelling, as there is no point in writing something like that - it doesn't improve your skills. The amount of parts that will use the in-game dialogue will really depend on my mood, or how the characters develop. I will also be adding some background information, to make things fit better, and appear more plausible. (Or even crazier). And, please, if you are reading it, review it.  
  
[Oh, and if I start to sound like Quark, can someone break my fingers? Please?]  
  
Chapter 1 - Broken arms, and millennium fairs.  
  
December 28th, 999  
  
Crono sighed. Lucca has skipped their physics class - again. Perhaps, he thought grimly, she did have a good reason to - she could be teaching this class, and would do a much better job then the sad excuse for a teacher that they had. Crono smirked at the thought, because even he could tell the difference between a heterogeneous and a homogeneous reaction, and if that wasn't enough, he still didn't forget the day when the so-called professor decides to mix some copper coins with nitric acid to demonstrate the production of hydrogen. Fortunately, nobody was injured by the nearly explosive reaction, except Crono's desk, Lucca's goggles, and the teacher, who had to spend a week in bed, recovering from third degree burns. And he called that chemistry experiment physics!  
  
It might have been for the best that Lucca was taking a break today... Dr. Colin was in an especially grumpy mood today, and they would definitely have some "personality" conflicts - specifically after the so-called accident Lucca had in PE. Crono felt for her situation as well - it's not easy when you are considered an outcast, and are smirked at, ridiculed, and unappreciated every day. His friendship with her also caused some of that hatred to be directed at him, but he knew that he could probably live with it. Sadly, Lucca did not seem to accept it.  
  
It seemed that with each taunt, with each snicker, she alienated herself from the rest of the students. This... depression... seemed to engulf her. The more hatred she had to endure, the more introverted she became. She tried to gain respect, but that only made things worse. She was constantly working under pressure from herself, blaming herself for everything that went wrong - and inadvertently, more and more things did go wrong. She constantly thought up new ideas, but could never implement them - perhaps because of the pressure she was putting on herself.  
  
Barring the unfortunate environment they had to endure, Lucca knew that Crono would be there for her, although sometimes, it seemed like this trust was the only thing holding her together.  
  
Today, it seemed to be one of those days - and, if you would say that Crono was not affected by it, it would be a rather cruel joke, with a small helping of sarcasm as the topping. He tried to get the mess that started earlier this morning out of his head, and to concentrate on the notes. After staring at the board for a few minutes, the writing seemed to turn into a jumble of unrecognizable symbols. Abandoning the idea of getting any work done for today, he waited, in a half-comatose state until the class was dismissed.  
  
The fresh, winter air was like a glass of water to a thirsty desert traveler. Crono felt as if the intoxication of the classroom was cleansed from him. While he still had some difficulty concentrating, he was coming around. Considering that this was the last day of school for the next 2 weeks, it could have been worse. After a short trip to his house, he headed for the cliff on which the house Lucca lived in stood.  
  
The trip was, in any case, uneventful. Nothing was out of place - following an old tradition, students would get into groups of 10-20, and would (after about an hour of 'socializing' and gossip) head over to Leene Square, for celebration. Every year they would get annoyed glances from the shopkeepers setting up their business, as well as the traveling circus, and this year was no exception. This was the year of the millennium festival, celebrating the 1000 years that the kingdom of Guardia stood, and it would be a truly grand time of celebration, and business.  
  
Crono didn't worry about all that. He almost reached his destination.  
  
The cliffs on which Lucca's house stood were called the Cliffs of Fortune. From his history lessons, Crono remembered something about important information that had to be delivered to Guardia during the war against the wizard Magus. It was written down as a group of bold soldiers sailed from the south continent, and, how during a terrible storm they found refuge there. 400 years ago, they were inaccessible by land, but now a bridge connected them to the mainland - The sea shore along the southern side was a national heritage piece, so Lucca's house was built as far as possible away from the bridge, and the shore - the less tourists, and picnickers, the better.  
  
The house itself was a rather modern building - Lucca's grandfather built it there. It seemed that, somehow, right next to the village, there could never be such a beautiful, or such a quiet place - especially at dusk. It was built out of wooden planks (A rather unwise decision, considering the work that went on inside), and was always covered with a new (as in, small town new) coat of paint. Behind the house, instead of the expected vegetable garden, was the Pit of Failure, or at least, that was how the passers-by referred to it. Instead of putting more thoughts in that, Crono rang the bell. Or, he would have, if the house didn't have an automatic bell, activated by motion. A few minutes later, and a knock on the door, it was finally open.  
  
"Hello, Crono." - Lucca greeted him, without much enthusiasm. Her goggles were pulled up above her glasses, and she wasn't wearing her helmet.  
  
"Hello. I thought you had an automatic bell. " - He replied, noticing a rather large bandage on her arm, his enthusiasm taking a nose-dive as well.  
  
"Oh, that... Well, it had been set off by animals more then it had by people, and we, are ahem, ignoring it."  
  
"I see... Oh, and, can you explain what happened in PE today?" - He asked, thinking of the magnitude of the "accident".  
  
"Well... It was a complete accident... During another sword-fighting practice match, where I was put against Ara, she happened to accidentally 'use excessive force', incidentally, when I failed to block it. If you would remember, I predicted that would happen."  
  
"How bad is it?" - Was his reply. Considering the relationship Lucca had with Ara, he did not even bother asking things like: "Are you sure it's an accident?" and "Was she the one that set your desk on fire?"  
  
"Well, considering that it's a BROKEN ARM, it's rather good - the pain killers worked well. Now, the arm only hurts when I try to move it. Sadly, while we had some painkillers, we lack tonics. My father is going to the market to get some now." - She replied, as Taban came down the stairs, carrying a charred box that didn't bear much resemblance to the toolkit it once was.  
  
"Hello, Taban." - Crono expressionlessly commented.  
  
"Hello, Crono. I am just going down to the market to get a few tonics for Lucca."  
  
"There's no need for that - I have some here" - He replied.  
  
"Ah... That's very generous of you." - Lucca answered.  
  
"It's quite all right." - He replied. I need to take a look at the fracture.  
  
After removing the bandage, Crono inspected the fracture. He did pick up some rudimentary first aid in his PE class, and judging by the lack of a wound, it was an (thank god) internal fracture. The skin in the fracture's vicinity was slightly purple, but not bloated.  
  
"There's no internal bleeding" - He thought, as he carefully poured some of the tonic on a piece of cloth that Taban provided. He poured the rest of the tonic over the wound, and covered it with the cloth.  
  
"Now, you just need to bandage it up, and it will be fine by tomorrow. It might be sore for a few days, but as long as you don't move it for about 10 minutes, it will turn out fine." - He commented, as he thought about the reasons he constantly carried a few tonics, as well as a bandage around.  
  
"Thank you again, Crono. It already feels much better." - She commented.  
  
Taban commented about the method of treatment, but Crono didn't get it, nor did he deem it important. "Oh, and Lucca, I've ran a few tests on your invention today. I think it will be ready for the fair" - He added.  
  
"Thank god for that." - Lucca replied. "I can't work on that thing for today, unless I want a crooked arm." - she added. Crono didn't bother to ask her about the invention, it was supposedly a very large secret. Unlike most people, he couldn't wait for it to be shown.  
  
"Well, take a break for today. There's still 3 more days until the fair. I'll be upstairs if you need me."  
  
"Yes, I'd say that would be a good idea." - She replied, as Taban went up the stairs.  
  
"You better have a seat for a few minutes." - Reminded Crono.  
  
Amazingly, Lucca supported that notion - uncharacteristic for her busy personality. She sat down on the "living room" couch, while Crono took the armchair.  
  
"Now, was there anything that you were planning to discuss?" - The inventor added, unaware of the importance, or the consequences of that question.  
  
Crono stirred. He had attempted to avoid the topic, as it would be unlikely that Lucca wanted to discuss anything related to the "little" incident - but it was an important discussion, one not to be simply put aside. He was planning to ask her about it for a few months, but the situation never presented itself. She had always been too busy, or too agitated.  
  
"Yes. It would concern the problems that you are having in school." - He stated, as he thought about the best method to help her.  
  
Lucca rolled her eyes, excepting another lecture about proper social behavior. Uncharacteristically for her, the reasons for it were not analyzed, or weighted, a she did with every little bit of information she received. Perhaps, this was too close to a sore spot, or perhaps, this was the straw that broke the camel's back. Her reaction was that of the utter rage, resentment, and frustration that have been building up for the last 4 months.  
  
"Considering the amount of garbage that you have to put up from the morons that I have to "get along with" every bloody day, you are not in a position to talk about it. Have you ever tried to be in my shoes, just for a day? Have you considered the fact that, perhaps, I have gotten my arm broken today? Or was it just too much to comprehend?" - She snapped back, flashing one of her semi-famous death glares.  
  
Crono did not expect anything that harsh - he had definitely struck a nerve, and everything was falling apart.  
  
"Now, please, try to hear me out. You have really been agitated for the past few weeks, and you need to calm down." - He blurted out, unsure of what to say. "You should avoid these situations as much as possible. Those people that keep doing this to you are just afraid of the fact that you are a much better person then them."  
  
Lucca caught up with reality. After processing what she said, she felt both ashamed, and at the same time, relieved that Crono was simply trying to help. Lowering her eyes, she quietly said: "I'm sorry. It wasn't wise for me to have an outburst like that."  
  
"And, this was not the best time for me to mention it either. However, I just had to get it off my mind. As a friend, I am asking you this: please, try not to pick fights. It just provokes more hatred." - He replied.  
  
"I'm sorry Crono, but you just don't get it. It doesn't work for me. I tried, I really tried to avoid it, but problems like this won't go away. I'm already despised by my peers, and that won't change, not overnight, not in a year."  
  
Crono sensed the futility of further arguments, and did not press the issue. Deciding for a change of topic, he made a suggestion: "Your arm should be fine now. Do you want to take a walk down to the cliff- face?"  
  
"Why not? I won't be doing any more work today."  
  
Grrr... This chapter was a pain to write - and the rest of the fic doesn't look any better... The absolute worst part was the conversation. I knew what the topic was, but the implementation was a PAIN.  
  
If you are disappointed with the lack of action, this chapter would be called an antecedent - a beginning area of falling action. This is supposed to set up the characters. If I am doing anything wrong, please mention it.  
  
PS. Oh, and yes, I am making Crono a very helpful person.  
  
PPS. The next chapter might take a week.  
  
PPPS. Again, please review. 


	2. 2: Opening Night Or day

I don't own CT, I don't own Square.  
  
*Cough *Cough *Cough, ahem, I did get this chapter up in a week. Well, close enough to a week. Now, go and review this chapter, then I might get chapter 3 up in a week. No, really, I will. Hey, what are you doing with that hammer? No, not my fingers! *Crunch *Crunch *Crash.  
  
Chapter 2: Opening night (or day).  
  
January 1, 1000.  
  
Crono yawned. Yesterday was a long day - after Lucca's tirade, he didn't feel like attending the party, especially because Ara was present. He passed the time practicing his sword skills, and helping Lucca carry large boxes to a clearing in the millenium fair that Taban reserved for their invention display. They were working on the assembly since yesterday.  
  
After finishing breakfast (fried eggs and bread), and picking up his wooden sword (there were rumors of problems with the mystics), Crono quickly made his way down to the millenium fair. The entire square was a scramble of color, people dressed in every single costume ever imagined. Reds, blues, and yellows all blended in to an enormous mosaic, as if somebody took a handful of gems, and scattered them over a rainbow. Crono couldn't believe the amount of people present, and if rumors were to be believed, more and more were arriving from as far as Porre, not that it was a problem, as the mayor claimed. He said something about benefiting the economy (Incidentally, the only subject taught in school that Lucca found useful, perhaps, because she didn't have the books on it), but he didn't seem to make any mention of the terrible noise.  
  
Overall, Crono didn't mind it - he enjoyed the noise, the confusion, and the spontaneity that didn't happen in the normal, sleepy Truce village. After examining the card he got at the entry, he decided to head over to the games section - he didn't have much money to spend in any of the market stalls, as he had all the supplies he would need for a few years.  
  
After a few tries, he managed to hit the bell with the weight, after which, he moved over to the target range. For a mere 10 GP, he would have a chance to win 10 points - but it wasn't as easy as he thought. With the limited ammunition for an air gun (one similar to one of Lucca's), and the fast - moving, distant targets were just icing on the cake. After nearly humiliating himself, he headed towards a small, corded off arena-like area - marked Gato I.  
  
Apparently, this was a rather popular attraction, as a rather large crowd was gathered around it, cheering somebody on, but the only thing in the arena was an eight foot tall robot, with small arms, a very bulky body, and short, stubby legs. On the sides of the elevated, padded platform, were signs that read:  
  
Gato II battle robot - © 1000 Lucile Ashtear Instructions for use:  
  
Insert 5 silver points or 25 GP in the right shoulder slot. Press the switch above the slot. The robot will commence battle in 5 seconds. Ages 16-50. Lucile Ashtear holds no responsibility for any injuries.  
  
Crono had a vague idea about the robot's strength - he helped test Gato I. Unfortunately, Gato I bared little resemblance to the newer version - it was much shorter, and used it's arms as a weapon. Then again, Gato II didn't seem to be attacking inanimate or inhuman objects, such as trees, or cats.  
  
As Crono got closer to the platform, he caught the topic of discussion - specifically, the chances of somebody surviving for more then 10 seconds in that arena, while the robot is active. He also caught a few fragments of arguments about the robot's life expectancy, and the amount of bones it had to have broken during testing, as well as a more notable voice that had to belong to Ara.  
  
"I'm offering 300 GP here for your 10 GP to anyone who can beat that thing." -She boldly announced, with her usual, assertive smirk.  
  
Strangely enough, even at those odds, nobody was bold (or foolish) enough to accept the challenge. After another look at the robot, he took out his wallet, and examined it's contents. 50 GP, and his points card were all it contained. He decided to take the chance, as victory would definitely be good-enough revenge, with the bet merely icing on the cake.  
  
"Here are 10 GP, and I would suggest that a fool who can't even use a training sword, without breaking their partner's arm shouldn't even talk about the fighting abilities of others." - He stated, in Lucca's impartial manner.  
  
Ara's unfriendly gaze, as well as a few snickers from the crowd proved his suspicion about the sharpness of that remark's point, but that was not the thing on Crono's mind. He stepped up onto the platform, and drew his sword. He focused on the handle, and recapped his training. He stepped up, and dropped a 10 GP coin into the robot's coin slot. The crowd was silent, except for Ara's muttering about something concerning idiots.  
  
The robot made a click. Another one followed. Click. Click. At the forth click, the arms rose up, and the robot began to move in Crono's direction. He jumped forward, and hit it in it's right shoulder. The robot paused for a moment, and counter-attacked with a hit with a boxing glove that sprung out of it's stomach. Instinctively, Crono swung at the glove, deflecting it from hitting his stomach. The blow came in the ribs, and he heard a crack. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, while the crowd roared. He got up, and swung at the robot's other shoulder, this time ducking the counter-attack. Two quick, consecutive hits on the robot's 'legs', and a broken sword later, it rolled back to its original position, and paid out 40 silver points.  
  
At this point, his pain had gotten to be a very, very noticeable distraction. He collapsed on his knees, as some of the people from the crowd rushed out to help him. A bandage was offered to him, but upon closer inspection of the wound, it was not needed. A tonic was poured onto the fracture, and he immediately felt much more refreshed, and free of the pain. With support, Crono got up, and stepped down from the arena. A small figure tried to leave, while concealing it's face, but was pushed up to the front.  
  
"Now, I'd be *huff rather interested *gasp about the money *huff that you owe me" - He managed to get out.  
  
The unfriendly looks from the crowd were almost enough to get anyone to hand over their money, while Crono's unfriendly gaze was. After grumbling something about accidents, and some form of threat, Ara handed over her 300 GP, and fled in the direction of the market stalls.  
  
After a few reassuring comments about his health, and a small rest, Crono also headed in the direction of the market stalls. After purchasing 4 more tonics, and an iron sword (to replace the one he broke), he headed out to see Lucca's new invention.  
  
He got there just in time - the (sparse) crowd waiting outside the clearing was finally let in.  
  
"Come over here, and take a look at the new Telepad! First day of the fair admission is free!" - Were the words an automatic speaker system kept repeating. Crono followed the crowd in, to see a rather strange sight.  
  
The 'Telepad' was a two-part machine. The first part consisted of a platform, with another platform supported 7 feet above it, while the second part looked identical to the first. The two parts each had some sort of control panel near them, and the panels were connected by a mass of cables. A thicker cable was attached to the first - or was it the second pad, connecting to a small box-like device, that made a whirling noise. In front of the brightly colored Telepad stood Lucca, waving a screwdriver in the air, with Taban standing behind her, over the left control panel.  
  
As the crowd calmed down, and took their seats, Taban completed his inspection of the control panel, and walked up to stand next to Lucca. The crowd (mostly) quieted down, as he was prepared to speak.  
  
"This day is going to be a major breakthrough in the concept of travel. No longer will we need to walk, or to ride in a boat, or a cart to move through places. Today, we have created the first working prototype of a new system of transportation - the Telepad I." - Were his first words to the crowd. There was a round of applause, as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Now, to demonstrate the Telepad I, we require a volunteer. Is anyone here willing to try it?" - He continued.  
  
The crowd murmured. Some people shouted out: "Why won't you try it?"  
  
"Well, it has to be closely monitored from both sites, and only me and Lucca can do that. It's perfectly safe, we already tested it on some of our furniture." - Taban replied.  
  
The crowd murmured something that definitely signaled disapproval. Some of the more impatient people had already begun to leave. After assessing the situation, Crono raised his hand, and shouted over the crowd: "I'll take a try at it".  
  
The announcement was like a bucket of water over a campfire. The arguments subsided, and only a few people kept on talking, this time in whispers.  
  
"You are really going to try it, Crono?" - Asked Lucca, for her first words since the completion of the Telepad.  
  
"Of course. If you said that it is going to work, then it definitly would." - He replied, trying to ignore the memories of some of her earlier prototypes of miscellaneous inventions not performing at the accepted safety standards.  
  
Ignoring the conversations around him (mostly pools on whether or not he survives), Crono stepped up onto one of the platforms, following the single instruction given to him.  
  
"All right, you might feel a bit light-headed for a moment, but it should be fine." - Warned Lucca, while Crono (should have) been thinking about things like "Will I get there in one piece?", and "Where did I leave my will?"  
  
Lucca and Taban stepped up to their control panels, and Lucca pulled a large lever. The Telepad made a whirling noise, and the platform Crono stood on started spinning. A beam of light went down his body, and there was a brief, but blinding flash. As the flash was over, he was gone.  
  
"Beginning reconstruction." - said Taban, as Lucca deactivated the first platform. "There's something wrong!" - he yelled out. Lucca hurried over to the second one, and quickly checked the displays. "You need to increase the power." - She quickly assessed, and pulled a lever up to the maximum setting.  
  
There was another flash of light, and a beam of light quickly moved through the air, Crono reappearing as it moved.  
  
A very loud round of applause, a dozen pats on the back later, and a reassurance from Lucca about the safety of the Telepad, a few brave souls also tried the teleporter - at 50 GP per try, it was something to tell their friends about. During a small break for a quick check-over of the systems, Crono asked Lucca about the principles of the Telepad - apparently, a person is vaporized on the first pad, as they are recreated on the second - they don't feel as if anything has happened, as an exact copy of them is recreated on the second. The discussion unnerved Crono - he didn't feel like getting himself vaporized, and projected 10 feet away. He also made mention of Gato II's strength, but Lucca didn't seem to have heard it.  
  
After the initial rush of watchers, and riders, they only came in a trickle. Lucca took note of the latest rider - she mentioned to Crono (who was about to leave) something among the lines of seeing her before.  
  
He took a good look at the blonde girl that Lucca mentioned. Not noticing anything unusual, he was about to leave. A few seconds later, he heard a zap, and a scream of shock from the crowd. Turning around, he saw the blonde standing on the Telepad spinning faster then usual, her pendant shimmering, as Taban ran for cover, while Lucca desperately tried to stop the process. There was a flash of light. She was still there. There was another flash. The flashes came faster, as he pendant shimmered faster. Behind her, a large blue sphere appeared, and she was pulled in. As Crono tried to grab a hold of her, Lucca pulled at his arm from behind.  
  
"Don't even think about getting close - you could be vaporized! Have you gone insane?" - She screamed at him, as the girl was completely engulfed. The sphere collapsed into itself with a snap, leaving only the pendant behind.  
  
  
  
Yes, I know, this wasn't a week, but these are long chapters. They are 2 times longer then most of the stories published here :P Now, how was it? I think this chapter is much worse then the previous one, but perhaps, it's because I never go to social events. Maybe I should write something about the big yellow circle that I see in the sky, and about how it may be the entity.  
  
Oh, and Quark is an evil Firengi (Money-hungry, evil, large-eared aliens) from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He is very evil, and does many nasty things, because he only cares about profit. He also only talks about profit/business. :D 


End file.
